


The Fear of Being Alone

by monomakia (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baby isn't nice, Friends to Enemies, Gen, It's a known fact Will's a bad dad but that's only mentioned, Lefty shouldn't have to be kind, Tags Are Hard, parental abandonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monomakia
Summary: The recolored Freddy adjusted her bow tie, paying the clown’s simulated tears no mind, “That’s pretty awful for you. But I actually have friends to keep me company.”--Scrap Baby has recently been abandoned. She comes crawling to Lefty for help.





	The Fear of Being Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one night so idk if its good or not. also i havent checked for grammatical errors. maybe ill do that later
> 
> Also the animatronics weren't intended to be burnt alive, they fine, as mentioned somewhere in there. Henry just locked them up bc why not. Michael also lives with them bc he's a legit walking corpse. Springtap and Baby prob escaped bc they're rebellious as hell and Will doesn't want to face judgement a second time. And the toys are not dismantled, along with the original 4 in FNAF 1, they live with Lefty. All of them are also possessed by dead kids. The funtimes are also not Molten Freddy anymore they got out and pt back together. This makes no sense but this is an AU i guess so it doesnt matter its also rrly late so im going to bed
> 
> Most of this isn't mentioned or referenced in the drabble/oneshot thingy but I 'm still telling you this anyways.

“You know very well you aren’t welcome here.” _She_ coldly stated, her robotic fists balling, while anger overtook the bear animatronic’s _usually_ kind features. Its golden eyes resembled the sun – as if they were going to burn her adversary whole.

The scrappy clown animatronic put aside her fear of being torn apart further and outstretched her arm, offering a shaky hand.

“Please,” What escaped from her was only a tearful whisper; a plea. She’d like to think that it was just her broken voice box, “he left me, I’m alone, and you know how _bad_ it is to be alone.”

The recolored Freddy adjusted her bow tie, paying the clown’s simulated tears no mind, “That’s pretty awful for you. But I actually have friends to keep me company.”

The scrapped version of Circus Baby flinched at the harshness in the bear’s tone, “And we were friends, weren’t we?” She managed a smile, “Liz and Charlie against the world … d-don’t you remember, Charlotte?”

“ _Sensitive_ subject,” The black bear growled non-caringly, “but of course, you don’t care about openly discussing the past. It’s _nothing_ for you.”

“Nothing?” Scrapbaby repeated her words, staring blankly, “The past is _everything_ for me.” She raised her voice, “It’s what I want back more than _anything_!”

“You are not getting it!” The bear’s own voice soon followed, “None of us want to _remember._ Why do you think I don’t go by ‘Charlie’ anymore?” She asks, the clown awkwardly shrugs, “Because, _idiot_ , it’s too painful. You shouldn’t bring the past up so randomly. You _weren’t_ **murdered**.”

“I _wasn’t_ murdered?” The statement made the smaller animatronic furious, “Look at me, Lefty, I’m in the very thing that _murdered_ me!”

“A freak accident, yes,” Lefty scowled, “but that’s _not_ the same as murder.”

Scapbaby’s plastic eyes began to glisten, “ _N_ \- you’re right. It wasn’t murder if _I_ caused it.” She simulated a pained sigh, “But It still was scary, you know? Getting torn apart...”

She looked straight into those blazing, golden eyes.

“...Is that what happened to you?”

“No,” The bear replied calmly, “your _father_ didn’t want to damage my remnant. Strangulation is what he went with.” Deep down she was greatly _unsettled_ recalling the incident, but she wouldn’t let _anyone_ overpower her again, “Though sometimes I wished he’d chosen the latter so I wouldn’t have to look at another _Afton_ again.”

“Even me?”

“ _Especially_ you.”

“...Michael?’

“Doesn’t count,” Lefty told confidently, “he got his name legally changed; Mike Schmidt, such a nice name, even _he_ wanted to escape you and your horrible family.”

“You really hate me,” Scrapbaby opted to look pass the insults, “though I suppose I deserve it.” The taller animatronic’s head lowered showing an ounce of sorrow.

“I didn’t want to.”

“...But you do.”

“You sided with him,” She reminded, “you’ve attempted to torment me. I didn’t want to hate you. You just made it so easy” Lefy admitted before tilting her head, “Did he really abandon you? Or—”

Scrapbaby interrupted her with a slow nod, “He said I was just tying him down, that I wasn’t a child he had to take care of anymore...then he just…” She winced, “he just left... ignorant of all I gave up for him.”

“You shouldn’t be surprised,” Lefty replied harshly, “he’s not a good person; he’ll use you and properly dispose of you when you’re no longer of use to him. He did it with Mike...” There’s anger in her tone, she genuinely cared for him, “...it was only a matter of time before he did the same to you.”

“Is there anything I can do?” There was extreme desperation in the clown’s voice, “Anything! You name it! Is there just anyway I can make you accept me again? I – I _don’t_ want to be alone.”

Lefty looked towards the doorway that would lead her towards the others, she frowned. They wouldn’t react well to Baby’s presence at all and she didn’t deserve to be there. But Lefty had always been sympathetic.

“I’ll talk to them,” She answered simply, “but I can’t promise a thing.”

Scrapbaby had the silent understanding that the answer was possibly a no. But she remained grateful nonetheless.

“Thank you,” She whispered, then apologized, “and I’m sorry – I don’t deserve your kindness.”

Lefty shrugged.

“I know. But your apology is a start.”


End file.
